Красный камень Эйша
Внимание, статья содержит спойлеры ко второй части! |Кандзи = エイジャの赤石 |Ромадзи = Eija no Sekiseki |Пользователи = Лиза Лиза Карс Джозеф Джостар |Манга = |Тема = BT |Аниме = BT: Эпизод 5 }} , также известен как - безупречный драгоценный камень, который искали люди из колонн на протяжении Battle Tendensy. Говорят, что камень способен поглощать свет и преломлять его миллион раз, а затем испускать в виде лазерного луча. В сочетании с Каменной маской камень позволяет людям из колонн раскрыть весь свой потенциал, устраняя все слабые стороны, включая неспособность противостоять солнечному свету. История Около 2000 лет назад этот безупречный камень находился во владении неназванного римского императора. Карс, Эйсидиси и Вам преследовали его, и хотя им удалось уничтожить почти всех пользователей хамона, они так и не смогли его получить и были усыплены в каменной стене. Обстоятельства их неудачи неизвестны. Во время их сна пользователи хамона не могли уничтожить камень, чтобы помешать людям из колонны получить его, так как среди них бытовал слух о том, что уничтожение камня вызовет обратное и только помешает им победить людей из колонн. Камень был передан многим поколениям пользователей хамона, по-видимому, через лидера каждого клана. В конечном итоге он оказался во владении Мастера Стрэйтса (подразумевая, что Тонпетти мог иметь его в какой-то момент), который передал его Лизе Лизе до его смерти во время событий Боевого Стремления. Боевое Стремление Красный Камень впервые упоминается людьми из колонн после 2000-летнего сна. Немедленно победив Джозефа и Цезаря, трое отправились на поиски. Цезарь ведет Джозефа в Венецию, где они встречают мастера хамона Лизу Лизу, у которой, к счастью, был камень в ее распоряжении. Эйсидиси удается найти камень, и, после его первоначального поражения, способен отправить его в Швейцарию. Однако перед тем, как камень пересекает границу, его конфискует немецкая армия, или, точнее, полковник Штрохайм. Во время встречи Джозефа и Штрохайма с Карсом красный камень скатился со скалы, но Джозеф смог вернуть его после некоторой борьбы. Затем Лиза Лиза прячет камень где-то в Швейцарии, прежде чем она и Джозеф встретятся с Людьми из колонн в крепости Карса. Угрожая взорвать камень бомбой замедленного действия, Лиза Лиза заключает соглашение на сражение с Людьми из колонн один на один. Джозефа отправляют обратно в отель, где он находит камень в багаже Лизы Лизы и отправляется к Пяте скелета. В кульминации второй части Карс смог заполучить Красный камень Эйша, обманув Лизу Лизу во время их боя. Он соединил Камень со своей Каменной Маской, как только герои выпустили луч ультрафиолетового света, что позволило ему стать совершенной формой жизни. После его преобразования Камень упал со сломанной маски Карса, и Джозеф Джостар схватил ее, прежде чем убежать. Позже Джозеф инстинктивно задерживает Камень, чтобы перехватить последнюю атаку Карса, несколько раз отражая Хамон злодея в луч, который Камень выпустил прямо в вулкан под ними. Это вызывает извержение вулкана и отправляет Карса в космос. С тех пор местонахождение камня неизвестно. Галерея SuperAjaBeam.PNG|Луч, запущенный Супер Эйша KarsAb.jpg|Карс достиг Высшей Формы, используя Красный Камень File:BattleTendencyCHSecret.jpg| File:BattleTendencyCHAlpha.jpg| Прочее *Его название, 'Эйша', относится к самому популярному альбому Стили Дэна с таким же названием ''Aja. Это также может быть отсылкой на британскую прогрессив-рок-группу Asia. *Kaguya Houraisan из Touhou Project имеет Спелл-карту под названием "Новый невыполнимый запрос "Красный камень Эйша", ссылающуюся на нее. *В 18 главе ДжоДжолиона, драгоценный камень, который можно увидеть на компакте маленькой девочки, похож на камень. *Как один из самых известных предметов франшизы, Красный камень Эйша появился в нескольких играх. **Он появляется как один из супер-ударов молодого Джозефа в «JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future». **Он появляется в качестве основного предмета коллекционирования в одной из миссий JoJo's Bizarre Adventure World в Jump Ultimate Stars. **It appears as both Lisa Lisa's HHA (similar to Joseph's special move in Heritage for the Future) and the item that allows Pillar Men and Vampire characters to fight on stages that contain sunlight in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle. **It appears as the finishing part of Joseph's and Lisa Lisa's DHA in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, functioning similarly to Joseph's special move in Heritage for the Future. **It appears as Joseph's Ultimate Hero Burst in J-Stars Victory Vs. He uses it in the same way seen in Heritage for the Future. Навигация en:Red Stone of Aja Категория:Предметы Категория:Незавершённые статьи Категория:Важный для сюжета предмет Категория:Термины